


Meet Cute Y'all

by cutecobain



Series: southern and unimpressed with things that aren't america [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8tracks fic, Americans at Hogwarts oh DEAR, Gen, Ravenclaw Forever, bestfriends y'all, if you want to read it that's cool just know that this is stupid and for bowiez, it's for bowiez, this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecobain/pseuds/cutecobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two girls with absurd names realize they are kindred souls stranded across the pond and mcgonagall gets an ulcer maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> the start of a set of drabbles based on the fact that zoe and i are physically inable of having a conversation without writing fanfic IT IS NOT OUR FAULT OKAY

Carlotta Belzora Hyde and Nicolasa Maria Silva have more in common than they initially thought.  
They both were sorted into Ravenclaw in the same year, and they shared an affinity for charms, but they assumed that was the end of that. Nicole was very shy and always had her nose stuck in a book, while Carla was snobbish and seemed to emit don’t-even-talk-to-me vibes that had upper year Slytherins impressed within days of starting at Hogwarts.   
Two months, one week, and four days after the start of their first year, at 12:36 pm, Carla’s standoffish mask slipped and everything changed.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years were walking past the Defense classroom when a couple of boys in their group started talking about Charlie Henderson’s American cousin and all of the things Charlie subsequently knew about America. After listening to a horribly botched description of carnival food (corndogs are made with CORNMEAL, not whole corn kernels, GROSS), Carla absentmindedly said “Y’all don’t know a damn thing about America” as she rummaged through her bag. Everyone looked at her, and when she realized what she’d said, the haughty mask snapped back into place. “I mean, obviously, as anyone who knows anything about America would know that was blatantly FALSE,” she spat in a flawless accent, but the damage was done. Nicole had stopped dead in her tracks and _stared_ , even after the rest of the group had dismissed the outburst and moved on, and kept glancing at Carla as they split from the Hufflepuffs to go to their common room. 

Two corridors away from the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, Carla grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her into a corner away from the rest of their group.   
“Why are you staring at me?!” she demanded.  
“You said y’all.” Nicole said, “and you meant it.”  
Carla stared at her.   
“You’re AMERICAN,” she said, eyes round as saucers.  
Nicole nodded.  
“And SOUTHERN.”  
Nicole grinned.  
“So are you.”  
The girls studied each other for a moment, then Nicole stuck out her hand.  
“Nicolasa Maria Silva of Texas, nice to meet you,” she drawled, letting her shy façade drop for the first time since she crossed the Atlantic.  
Carla smirked and took her hand.  
“Carlotta Belzora Hyde of North Carolina, and the pleasure is all mine, darlin.”  
“Carlotta _BELZORA_?”  
“It’s a FAMILY NAME, _NICOLASA_ , shut UP.”  
They both froze for a long moment, then collapsed into giggles.   
“I’m so calling you Carly.”  
“Whatever, NICKI.”

When they sat together the next morning at breakfast and complained about the lack of coffee in this godforsaken SCHOOL, honestly have you ever BEEN so undercaffeinated, Headmistress McGonagall groaned.   
“Minerva, it is entirely too early for you to be upset enough to make that noise. What on Earth is the matter?”   
“Well, Pomona,” McGonagall sighed, “not only did our two American girls get sorted into the same house, it now appears that they have discovered one another.”  
“And why is that upsetting, exactly?”  
Minerva took a fortifying gulp of tea and replied, “Miss Silva requested that she be allowed full reign of the kitchen whenever she like, as, and I quote, ‘your house elves may be good, but I don’t think they can make proper fish tacos, and fish tacos are a necessity of LIFE.’ Her mother agreed, and now the house elves are quite put out with me for allowing a child to cook for herself whenever she wants to, which appears to be thrice a week minimum. Miss Hyde did not request, but instead demanded that she be allowed to have a computer and find some way to get on the Internet in the castle. When I protested she explained to me in no uncertain terms that though she is ecstatic that she was allowed to attend Hogwarts, she was not going to put up with “returning to the dark ages” when it came to communication. I shudder to think of those two as allies against the rest of us.”  
Pomona Sprout looked from her friend over to the bench where the girls sat side-by-side and watched as one finished the other’s sentence, while the other good-naturedly stole a strawberry off her new friend’s plate. They nodded empathetically at one another, then swiveled their heads to smirk at Charlie Henderson. She had seen that smirk before, before the Weasley twins did something uproariously funny and not quite against the rules to an unsuspecting someone. She shuddered as she thought that Minerva was probably correct in her assumptions.

When the staff got word a few months afterward that the girls had petitioned the Ministry of Magic to designate Ravenclaw Tower a US Embassy because, “We, as freedom-loving American students, would feel so much safer if we weren’t sleeping on foreign soil. Also, did you notice that our house mascot is an Eagle? That’s totally not a coincidence,” the rest of them were inclined to accept McGonagall’s assessment of the situation. They were completely unprepared for whatever havoc those girls were going to wreak.  
And oh, did they wreak havoc.


End file.
